District 4: Lula
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: One-Shots of Victors and Victims #1: Lula never wanted to be in the Hunger Games, yet she is reaped for the 63rd Hunger Games and nobody can volunteer. Lula honestly wants to die, but can she, really?


_One-Shots of Victors and Victims_ #1

**District 4: **_**Lula**_

Trained, but will not volunteer. Strong, but will not fight. I'd rather live in the beach forever.

I love the warm, soft sand between my toes. I love swimming in the cool, calm water. I love the way the turquoise waters reflect the sun-setting sky on its surface. I love how every once in a while, I'd find the perfect rock on the beach for my rock collection.

What I love best is sharing it with somebody.

My younger brother, Lantis, is the only one in my family that respects me. My parents shunned me when I told them I was not going to volunteer a few years ago. They still have be trained in hopes I'll one day change my mind. Lantis wants to volunteer when he's 18, but I don't want him to. I'm trying t convince him to stay with me and enjoy the ocean forever.

And he really enjoys it. Now at 13, he may change his mind about volunteering.

"Hey Lula," Lantis said and held up a rock "Look at this one!"

I took the rock from my brother's hand and right away felt the smooth surface. The rock was medium sized and shaped like a pea. It was mainly a pearly white, but it also had red-orange swirls dotted in some places.

"Wow," I said. I pretended to toss the rock in the water.

"_Nooooooo_!" cried Lantis.

"I'm fooling you," I said and held the rock in my palm.

"You keep it."

Thats my brother. He isn't brat-like to his sister like some boys. I'm not snappy to my brother like some girls. Our sibling relationship is perfect.

We collected more rocks- however none gave a shiner like Lantis found- before jumping into the ocean. We hadn't gone far when our mom called us. The Reaping was in a couple hours.

* * *

District Four's mayor Vulcan reminded us of the Capitol's Dare. To prove that Career Districts can win a Hunger Games with reaping winners, no volunteers in Districts 1, 2, and 4 are allowed for the 60th to the 64th Hunger Games. It is now the 63rd Hunger Games and so this district and District 1 is losing the dare. The victor of the 60th Games was a girl from District 7. The other two after that was victors from District 2.

Mayor Vulcan was replaced by Zamb Jer, our escort. He has this creepy smile that never makes his lips touch and shows the shiny white of his teeth plus a golden tooth. That continuous smile makes you miss his other features: his pale blue skin, his bright orange hair, the silver-like eyes, the same orange tux with a blue tie and blue shoes.

"Ello District Four!" Zamb says smiling "Now to pick our tributes. Remember, no volunteering allowed or be punished! Now for the pretty ladies first!"

Zamb never gives anyone a moment to breathe. One second his hand isn't near the reaping ball and the next he's opening the slip.

"Lula Monroe!"

First the stares, then the passageway to the stage, after that the Peacekeepers guiding me to the stage. In no time, I'm on the left of Zamb.

"Fine lady you are," Zamb said, his smile making me more freaked out than ever. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I say, keeping my voice up. I follow all the instructions my parents have taught me whenever I've been on this stage: Act better than everyone, no smiles, fearless eyes, no eye contact, strong voice, brave stature, and shoulders high.

"What lovely hair you have," Zamb says and toyed with my sleek, long yet thin black braids.

I shoved him, not on an act but because I don't like people touching my hair.

"Okay, now for the handsome men!" Zamb announced. Two seconds later he was reading the name.

"Cole Hyatt!"

A boy with the most golden skin ever emerged from the 15-year-old section. Her was up to my shoulders, and I was tall, and very muscular. Handsome except for the dark brown shaggy hair. His dull blue eyes shimmered with excitement.

"How old are you?" Zamb asked.

"Fifteen," Cole said, his voice proud and strong, like my act "Did you know your smile is stupid?"

"Now for the mayor's reading!"

The mayor stepped up and read the Treaty of Treason. Once he finished, he told us to shake hands. I gripped Cole's hand tightly and thrashed it up and down. He looked surprised yet maintained that look of excitement on his face.

* * *

My parents were feeding my praises and advice, unlike what they usually do.

"You did amazing, no incredible!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Use your two best weapons, the trident and throwing those knives!"

"Don't let your guard down in the arena!"

I only smiled and said, "Thank you," and "I will." I could say more with Lantis's fake smile and scared eyes looking up at me.

My parents bounced away to prepare my victory celebration. Once they were gone, me ad Lantis burst into tears. We knew so well that no matter how skilled I am, killing a human is much harder than slaying tons of seafood. I'm going to die, no matter how far I get.

Peacekeepers called for Lantis. He got up to go.

"Wait!" I said. I pulled a flat, smooth, and grayish-purple rock into Lantis's palm. "Keep it."

He nodded and left. One by one for the next hour, friends swarmed me. Most were like my parents, so sure I could win. Only my three best friends cried and I wished them a good life.

Each friend that came in left with a rock from me. When Peacekeepers finally gathered me, I had one left, the real Perfect Rock. The one Lantis gave me this morning.

* * *

The train ride, which is really 220 miles fast, is approximately 12-15 hours. Sometimes closer districts like 3 or 2 or us may arrive at night and we'll be roused in with our stylists before breakfast.

Time is crucial, but what sucks is that not all the reapings has happened or the recordings were not properly put together, so we have to wait. Our mentors, Alliac and Yollem take us to our separate train rooms. In a little over 2 and a half hours they pull us back out for dinner and the tapes. I make myself seem excited to see my "victims."

Both tributes from 1 are 14. However the girl, Shine, has one arm and the boy, Velvet, is short. Both of their eye's radiated with excitement.

The girl from 2, Quarry, is bigger than me by a foot, 18, and obviously has been training since she could walk. She gives the boy, Daunte, a doubtful glance when he comes up. He's shorter than Cole and appears to be a slow-mover.

"You should make a Career Pack with them," Alliac says.

"Not Shine," Yollem says "She won't like to see another day once she's in the arena."

I've noticed that since the Capitol made that dare, strong kids have been volunteering, like that girl from 7 who dominated in the arena with her ax. Theres a girl like that now, Dalia from the same district, who's 18 and fairly muscular. The boy from 5, 16-year-old Zachar, volunteers. He is thin but has long legs for running. I wonder if he is going to run so far that by chasing him we die of exhaustion. When the 15 year olds from 10 are reaped, they both look sly and smart. There was a clatter of animals in the background so I couldn't catch their names. From District 12, two tiny twelve year olds, Sunni and David, are reaped. I felt bad from them and swore not to kill them if it came to that.

All the other tributes aren't much of a worry to me, but I'm still worried about the 23 of them who are going to die.

* * *

Me and Cole's stylists did wonderful jobs. My dress and Cole's tux is an ocean filled with fake sea animals. We're tangled in netting. Our hair smells stinky because there is real, dead fish tied up on the top of our heads.

* * *

The first training day at lunch, Quarry gathers all the Careers. I'm still keeping up the tough act, hoping it stays on. Its good because Quarry's evil brown eyes barks the order of leader of the Pack.

She, right away, points at Shine. "You will be a drag in the arena," she said. Before Shine could open her mouth, Quarry continues. "You are going to die, so join those District Twelve-year-olds."

Shine looks at Velvet, then walks over to the table where the District 12 tributes sat.

"We need that District Seven girl, Dalia," Quarry said "She's good with her ax. If she isn't on our side, we are going to die."

* * *

By Day Three of training, Dalia was still going solo. It only got Quarry madder. No one could get her to calm down.

At times when I felt nervous or scared, I imagined my turquoise ocean, the salty air, the sand between my toes, and Lantis being with me. I actually envisioned him holding the Perfect Rock that still lays in my pocket.

"_LULA_!"

Quarry's brown eyes of evil glared at me. "No daydreaming."

"I wasn't-"

"Then what did I say?"

I didn't say anything.

"You'll get killed that way, even though you are going to die."

"Who said you are going to win?" Cole exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Quarry growled.

"Just invite Shine back in," Velvet said.

Quarry snapped at him. "Even if she _did_ survive the bloodbath, that single arm is going to be a drag. We need Dalia!"

"We can get someone else," Daunte suggested.

"Zachar from Five," I said.

"He will just run," Quarry began "From us! I've seen him, can't hold a mere knife." Quarry's face turned red. "Why is everyone here so dummies?!"

Daunte looked at Quarry. He didn't look happy.

* * *

I walked up to Dalia in the ax throwing station the hour before private sessions began.

Dalia's greenish-blue eyes rolled at the sight of me. "Oh, you Careers-"

"Wait, listen," I said. I picked up an ax and threw it at the dummy's head. I nearly missed because an ax is not my best weapon. "Why do you not want to join us?"

"Careers are not trustworthy," Dalia said flatly.

"You can trust me."

"How can I trust you?"

"I never wanted to be in the Games."

"Liar. I saw your reaping."

"It was all an act. Everything tough I'm doing is an act. I want my parents to be proud of me."

"I'm out." Dalia dropped her ax and left.

I caught a look of Quarry glaring at me.

* * *

"How could you not convince her, Lula!" Quarry yelled at me during lunch.

I rolled a roll in my hand, not saying anything.

"You were going soft on her to! How could it not work!"

I snapped. "Who said you were the leader anyway? Why are you always so mean!?"

Quarry growled deep in her throat. "You are out the alliance."

"No, she isn't," Cole said.

Velvet threw in his two cents. "You are more likely going to die because of your attitude!"

Daunte didn't say anything. He gave a pleading look at Quarry, which for her was final.

"Bye idiots," Quarry said and slapped me. She got up and sat at a vacant table.

After that the private sessions began.

* * *

I showed the Gamemakers how well I could use a trident and my accuracy with throwing knives. All the Gamemakers look impressed.

Shine surprisingly pulled off a 8 for her training score. Velvet got a 7. Daunte got a 9 and Quarry got a 10. Me and Cole both gripped on a 10 as well. Zachar pulled off a 5. Dalia got an 11, which made me a bit worried about how skillful she would be in the arena. Both the District 10 tributes got a 6. Sunni got a 4 and David had a 5.

* * *

"If you ever won, Lula," Caesar Flickerman said, "What would the first thing you'd do once you get home?"

"Hang out at the ocean with my brother, Lantis," I said. I was sure my makeup was shimmering in the floodlights. My black dress with turquoise poke-a-dots needed to be ruffling, so I ruffled it. I was still keeping up the tough act, and I had a feeling it would be giving me sponsors.

My fist was clutching the Perfect Rock. I knew I wouldn't go home. Even if I had to, I wouldn't.

* * *

I had just said goodbye to my stylist. The metal plate lifted me into darkness for a few minutes. Then I smelled salt water as the light slowly replaced the darkness.

_ Could this be?_

Yes, once I was all the way into the arena, I could see the way the arena was set up. As if it was perfectly for me. The soft sand and the pebbly ones by the water. The occasional shrub. I saw the green of a jungle in the distance.

Suddenly the gong rang. I had taken in this beauty arena for to long!

I ran straight for the tall pile of stuff in the Cornucopia, but I didn't make it there. Instead, I ran into Zachar. We fell into the sand and looked at each other for a few seconds. Zachar then got up and sped away.

"Lula, here!"

I saw Velvet running after me with two tridents and a boatload of knives. He gave on of the tridents and half the knives to me. Then he sped away to find Cole.

Suddenly, Quarry appeared and tried to kill me with a sword. As she swung, I ducked. The sword missed me and went right into the girl from Eight's chest. She fell over dead and Quarry laughed. She snatched the girl's pack and ran off.

I saw Dalia chasing Shine. I threw my knife and missed, not really. I accidentally had my knife sink into Sunni's shoulder. She fell over and Cole appeared with a trident to finish her off. Thats went I noticed Shine's body on the sand.

I was devastated. I messed up badly and it cost 3 tributes lives. But my parents wouldn't accept sadness. I gave a fist bump and smiled.

* * *

Ten died at the bloodbath. What was left at the Cornucopia appeared to be enough to live on for a couple weeks.

I watched two of the Capitol's hovercrafts take away the bodies from a distance. Then the remaining Career Pack went through the supplies.

Daunte and Cole broke through crates and watched their contents spill onto the sand. Then they stuffed them into any extra packs.

"We'll use these as bait for traps," Cole said.

By then the sun was setting. I was sitting on the pebbly sand with my bare feet in the blue water. It was one of the wrongs with the arena that made "my beach" feeling go away.

Cole sat next to me. We watched the blue water and sky turn into a navy blue starry scene. Then the anthem played. All of the living tributes would be looking up in the sky to see their deceased tributes.

First was Shine. Following her was both the tributes from Three, both from Six, the boy from 7, both from Eight, the boy from Eleven, and Sunni.

10 dead. 14 remaining.

I woke to the familiar sound of feet walking in sand. I sat up at a gray dawn and saw Zachar and his district partner inching through the sand, one foot slowly after the other. The girl had a long metal spear that was shaking in her clammy hands.

Once Zachar saw me, he ran off without a word. The girl looked confused then saw the rest of my alliance waking up. In minutes, she was dead and a cannon fired. I hadn't precipitated in the killing.

After a hovercraft took away the body, we began to eat a lot of jerky and dried apples for breakfast.

"We should start making the traps now," Cole said.

Suddenly, a large silver parachute fell down. Inside was equipment to build expert traps. Cole and Daunte smiled when they saw the stuff. They must be experts and knew exactly what to do with the stuff. I was confused.

By noon, the beach was a death trap, literally. Scattered packs or just food in plain sight was littered all over for each of its own trap. When you stepped close to it, a trap would activate. A couple traps would make you plummet into a caving hole with pounds of sand falling to drown you. There was a few that would launch spears right into your body when activated. There were net traps where a net with heavy weights would fly up and encase you until someone came by. One trap would make you fall into a pit of knives.

When we put the final touched on the work, a cannon fired. Minutes later, another one followed. They sounded distant, but we should still be careful and be on guard.

For the rest of the day we searched around the perimeter of the jungle for any tributes and found none. We fled back to the Cornucopia once the sky got dark, following a path we made that was trapless.

In the sky tonight was not only the girl from Five but both the tributes from Nine.

11 tributes remain.

* * *

The third day, me and Cole made an exciting discovery. As we already knew, all the packs had exactly 8 pint-bottles of water in them, and all the water was very warm. It wouldn't last long, meaning tributes would hunt each other down to fight for the water once it got low. The Gamemaker's plan was surely that.

Me and Cole were used to salty air, being from District Four. There was salt water smells in the air more inland, but the closer you got to the water, the less the salty air became. We took a sip from the ocean water and found it surprisingly cool and fresh. Everyone in our Career Pack dumped out the warm water and filled all the bottles we could carry to the brim. It was so refreshing knowing that.

Me and Cole used nets to fish and caught an abundance. We cooked and ate them all for a feast. I felt full on fish, wish I didn't like because I like fruit with seafood. I slipped some dried fruit when nobody was looking.

Plus, nobody died.

* * *

"Run!"

My eyes popped open as Cole's outstretched arm grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. Velvet was already ahead of us.

Daunte?

A giant purple octopus-mutt with a giant open mouth drooling an orange slime on its big head was half in water and on land. One of its many tentacles were wrapped around Daunte and held him high in the air. He was struggling, but it was useless.

The mutt threw Daunte inside its dark and slimy orange mouth as if I would throw in crumbs of a meal. Just tossed the helpless boy in its mouth and shut.

I screamed and ran right into one of our traps. Luckily it was a net trap. Cole threw off the net and helped me to my feet again. Me, Cole, and Velvet finally ran into the jungle. We watched the beach.

A cannon fired and the mutt spit out Dante's body. He was covered in orange slim and was very still. He was in the form he was when he died, appearing to have banged on the mutt's mouth for it to open when the toxic slime got to him.

The mutt messed around with the supplies we abandoned the because and then sank into the water. A hovercraft came down and took Daunte out the arena.

Slowly, we trudged back to the beach. Our neat supplies were all a mess. There was prints on where the mutt had banged against the sand.

As we put everything away, Velvet said, "Tomorrow we hunt in the jungle."

Me and Cole nodded without hesitant.

* * *

By morning of Day 5, we had abandoned the beach and searched in the jungle. We were on guard for other mutts to come.

By the night darkness arrived, we were trudging. No one was in view at all, as if they were invisible.

Plus nobody died.

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Cannon fire.

Me, Cole, and Velvet were jolted awake from that. I was confused at first until I realized we were in the jungle.

"Someone died nearby," Cole said.

We ate a quick breakfast and continued on. We tried finding someone with no luck. Cole kept complaining that we should've put up traps in the jungle. I told him to keep his mouth shut. He didn't, more or less the reason we couldn't locate someone.

The face in the sky tonight was the girl from Eleven's.

* * *

I was keeping guard when my fellow Careers woke up. We ate a feast for breakfast when we heard the trumpets.

"Congratulations to the nine remaining tributes of the 63rd Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith announced "We know your mostly low on food, water, or both so at sunset we will restock the Cornucopia with those two things! Be there or die! May odds be ever in your favor!"

I laughed without meaning to. If you go the feast or not you will, more likely, die.

"Some Career Pack we are," I said "We'll redeem ourselves at the feast."

I didn't mean any word I said.

* * *

We were by the border of the jungle by sunset when Velvet shouted, "Hey, look!"

David was running through the beach to the Cornucopia.

"He's getting a head start on everyone!" Cole exclaimed. I could see the gold, gleaming, and still empty Cornucopia from here.

"Get him!" Velvet shouted.

We ran after David, who was running faster. Suddenly, a sea of water bottles like the ones in our packs appeared in the circle of the plates around the Cornucopia. David dived in and I threw a knife. Luck for him, I missed. On purpose.

Cole began stabbing in the water bottles for David. One time when he lifted, a large cooked chicken or turkey was on the other end.

"Give me that!"

Cole ducked as an ax flew right at him. It sunk into the Cornucopia's metal. Dalia cursed and threw a second one at me, Velvet and Cole. The three of us ducked as David resurfaced with a loaf of bread in his mouth. He didn't see the ax in time. You can guess what happened next. Hint: involves his cannon.

Dalia ran after us. Velvet threw a spear and missed. Dalia was able to tackle him.

"Velvet!" I yelled. I pulled him out the way. Dalia ran right past us to her ax. Then she went to the back end of the Cornucopia. At first, I was confused until I saw Quarry on top of the Cornucopia, overseeing us all, until Dalia was right above her.

"Go, Go, Go!" I yelled. Cole, Velvet, and I sprinted away from the Cornucopia. Then I noticed the District Ten tributes approaching. They saw us and took a turn around. For some reason, I pulled out another knife and threw it at them. The girl from that district fell down dead.

Two cannon shots rung out.

Three deaths at the feast. David, Quarry, and the girl from Ten.

* * *

"Chicken breakfast!" Velvet announced.

We were back in then jungle the next day and was eating Cole's recently acquired chicken from the feast.

I took a long drink from one of my water bottles.

Then crushed it.

"Lets check back at the Cornucopia," Velvet said "For anyone else."

We cleaned up and hiked to the Cornucopia. Velvet was right, we did see the boy from Ten going through the remaining stuff, pulling out a bag of grapefruit and a pineapple. He didn't see us.

Cole stabbed him the back with his spear, laughing at the boy's lack of defense. Velvet laughed to, but I didn't find it amusing as the boy's cannon fired.

Speaking of lack or defense, guess who just suddenly died with an ax in his back? Velvet.

He fell over with an ax in his back. Me and Cole said Dalia in the distance, smiling and laughing at _our_ lack of defense, and ran off during Velvet's cannon fired.

* * *

Day 9, nobody died.

Me and Cole were back in the jungle. We were going through the packs of the deceased when I realized a problem.

"Cole," I began "We have a situation."

"Okay?" Cole said confused.

"We're both from District Four and if we're the last ones alive, I can't kill you."

"Me neither."

I was about to say, _well you have to_, but I bit my lip.

"We'll just split?" Cole said.

"Come again?"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't leave-"

Cole took his pack, leaving three with me, and walked away. The Career Pack split up on Day 9.

* * *

The Gamemakers wanted to end this thing on Day 10.

I woke to a growling. Looking around, I saw fierce, golden wolf eyes looking at me. He looked like a real wolf but what was suppose to be the white of his eyes were a purple, the same as the octopus-mutt.

"I never want to see that color again," I murmured to myself.

Somehow, my eyes were stuck to the wold-mutt's eyes. My mind became hazy. Somehow, I picked up my weapons, leaving behind the packs, and walked with the mutt following me. I walked out the beach and saw Zachar walking as slow as me with a wolf-mutt following him. I could've throw my knife at him, but I didn't.

We approached the Cornucopia. Cole and Dalia were standing on the plates, six away from each other, that took us into the Cornucopia. All the water bottles had been cleared. Good fighting areas.

Me and Zachar mounted one of the metal plates. The four of us were 6 apart. The final four.

Suddenly, my foggy mind became clear again. The wolf-mutts guarded the outer ring, knowing that we are not aloud to leave this place.

Before Zachar could realize anything, I threw my knife at him. It melted into his side and he fell into the sand. I rushed over and finished him with my trident.

As his cannon fired off, I saw Cole fall to the sand, overpowered by Dalia. Dalia raised her ax, ready to bring it down on Cole.

If I wanted to win, I would let Dalia kill Cole, get that troubling part off my hand, then kill Dalia. Only, I didn't.

I threw several knives at Dalia, most of them going into her head. Dalia dropped her ax. Her cannon fired and her body fell on top of Cole.

Cole pushed off the body and looked at me with confusion. He asked, "Why?"

"I want you to win," I said "Because I never wanted to."

"What about your brother?" Cole asked "And your parents-"

"My parents shunned me. They'll accept me if I win, and only if I win. I want real love from my parents and they'll never give it to me. As for Lantis…" I paused and tears swelled in my eyes "I can't leave him but to come back to him I have to kill. I can't live knowing the lives I took. Life is a precious thing and many were lost in my hands."

Cole dropped his trident, making it stick in the sand. "No, I won't win," he said "Because I love you."

"Then make my death quick!" I yelled. I pulled out the Perfect Rock. I walked up the Cole and plopped it into his hand. "Keep this," I said softly "Be friends with Lantis. I'm sure he will understand."

Cole's eyes ran with tears. Then he glared at me. It lasted for a second before his face softened. He backed up to Dalia's ax and picked it up.

I dropped my remaining knives and trident. I held up my arms, exposing myself to Cole's weapons. "Do it," I said.

The last I saw was the ax flying in my direction.

* * *

**District 4: **_**Lula **_was a_** Victim. **2nd place** in the **63rd Hunger Games_

Next in "_One-Shots of Victors and Victims_":

**District 11: **_**Annala **_


End file.
